Atlantis Music Festival 2020
Atlantis Music Festival 2020 was the 14th edition of the Atlantis Music Festival Held in Atnamas by the victory in AMF 2019 with the song "Loyal" by the Atnemassi Artist Paoula Soneixi Winning Country: Louisinne Winning Artist: Boy In Space Winning Song: "7UP" Points: 1260 (575 from jury, 685 from televoting) This was the first victory of Louisinne in the contest getting a record number of points of over 1260 'and also Astridy geting their best result, the 2nd place with also an amount of points of over 1000. Canada got theri best rank in the contest 3rd place 50 countries confirmed their participation for this edition, third time in a row making it a record edition by the political reorganization in 2015-2016 of the atlanteas countries, all the coutries from Atlantis continent took part except Sintemissi and Eto Eija which also owns the Atlantic Broadcasting Comunity membership may join in the future. Canada and USA participated for the 4th time, this year ABC gave the ability to USA and Canada to host if they get a victory with the condition that the host city must be from the East coastof the American continent or closer. This is the second time where nothing was changed in the list of the participants from last year till now , all the participants from 2017, 2018 and 2019 also confirmed for 2020 , no one debuting and no one withdrawing. ABC gave maximum limit of 50 participants, 52 if Eto Eija and Sintemissi would debut , no country outside from Atlantis would be eligible to take part only Canada and USA. Location The host country was Atnamas by their victory in 2019 hosted the contest in the capital city Lujjarno , after bidding phase which took part the great cities of Boenia: Lujjarno, Yuda, Appelev, Seladin. The Venue was established at the Atnemassi National Arena "L Forum". Lujjarno is the capital and the Largest city of Atnamas with a population of 1,830,000 inhabitants situated in Central Part of Atnamas. The city is an important historical center of the Atnemassi history and Culture , situated closer to the lake of Kerseed and the Silver and Akaman Hills. Main turist attracions: Silver Fortress on the Silver Hill, Trinity Monastery on the Akaman Hill, Complex Terrarium Aquabotanic Garden, Namas Town Shopping Center, Saint Paul Square, Square of Spain, Square of Ginta, Kerseed Lake. Lujjarno is also nicknamed "The Little Rome" Show Hosts: Cassidia Ekeron - actress, tv-sow moderator Kayden Vescovi- model, actor Arianna Fierro(Green Room)-model, actress , tv-show moderator Hector Nevrakis (Green Room)- tv-show moderator Slogan of the edition: "''Perfect Imperfection" Date of the show: 14th of July 2020 Semi Final 1 16th of July 2020 Semi Final 2 18th of July 2020 Grand Final Voting System: Each country presents the Jury points by the rank of the song top 12 gets points from 1 to 6 and then 8, 10, 12, 14, 17 and 20 points and the televoting points will be presented by the host after the jury from each country casted it's jury result. Splitting the results will get the final rank and then will find out the winner. This is the third year in AMF where the Jury and televoting points are presented separately. In the past year the points were casted by each country the merged result of jury and televoting. Format: 2 Semi Finals with each being 22 acts and 12 of them qualifying in the Grand Final. The Grand Final had 30 acts , 24 qualified from the Semi Finals and 6 Auto-Qualified acts. The 6 automatical Grand Finalists are the Big 6 , the countries from top 6 in AMF 2018 : Adara, Atnamas, Boyos, Louisinne, Podikanne and Vikingland. Each of them has allocated one of the two Semi Finals where they must vote. Semi Final 1 The first Semi Final took place on July 14th 2020 Atnamas, Boyos and Louisinne had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 12 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified Semi Final 1 Results 'Semi Final 1 qualifiers: ' '''Berlas, Boenia, Canada, Garanidy, Iveridy, Nesmerre, Silivia, Terinidia, Uruke, Vella, Ydoka, Zeebland Semi Final 2 The first Semi Final took place on July 16th 2020 Adara, Podikanne and Vikingland had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 12 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified Semi Final 2 Results Semi Final 2 qualifiers: Astridy, Dorsia, Janille, Loverium, Pheariand, Porsia, Porsidy, Silanidy, Tassidy, United States, Veridia, Wanzo Grand Final The first Semi Final took place on July 18th 2020 All participating countries had to vote in the Grand Final The best ranked country by the Jury and Televoting result won Grand Final Results First place: Louisinne, 1260 points Second place: Astridy, 1027 poins Third place: Canada, 770 points Jury Higest points: Louisinne, 575 points Televoting Highest points: Louisinne, 685 points Big 8 for AMF 2021: Astridy, Atnamas, Canada, Garanidy, Louisinne, Vella Last Place: Boyos, 51 points View tables of jury&televote rank and the voting grids Voting Grid Grand Final 'Non Finalists Rank: ' 31st Hevores, 261 points 32nd Captaly, 254 points 33rd Bodona, 248 points 34th Nageny, 236 points 35th Bioncidy, 221 points 36th Astrany, 218 points 37th Vedra, 217 points 38th XedelYana, 207 points 39th Psiody, 187 points 40th Bodavia, 178 points 41st Movino, 163 points 42nd Wildane, 124 points 43rd Onyx, 118 points 44th Maerland, 111 points 45th Feelerthale, 102 points 46th Loder, 101 points 47th Adlama, 87 points 48th Varsenia, 75 points 49th Eline, 72 Points 50th Onerquidy, 66 points